The Legend of the Seven Warriors of Force
by DarKnight
Summary: This is my first fanfic that i ever wrote so please i need some criticism to help me out. The story is about an alternate world of Sailor Moon. At first if you don't get the title it will be explained later on as i write more. There will also be some new


The Legend of the Seven Warriors of Force

The Legend of the Seven Warriors of Force: Hope or is it lost?

Prologue:

In the year 3099, it was a millennium of prosperous peace. It was known as the Silver Millennium. Humans now occupied every planets of the Milky Way. Each planet had its own ruler and protector. The protectors were known as the Sailor Scouts led by Queen Serenity, ruler of the Moon Kingdom. On the opposite side of the universe were the ones who hated this so called Silver Millennium. They were known as the Negaverse. Because of the prosperous peace they were jealous of these people and decided to try to conquer them. Each attempt failed until a unleashing of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is a pure evil that was release to the universe by Queen Beryl. Soon the hands played towards the Negaverse as each places were taken over by the Negaverse. One last stronghold was the Moon Kingdom and Earth. But Earth became the Negaverse's next victim. In no less then a day, Earth was covered in blood and dead bodies. Our story begins in a battlefield on Earth where they tried to defend Endymon's Palace:

It was a sight of horror, every room and place was a battleground, in and out of the palace. Slowly the dedicated and brave soldiers of Endymon started to decrease. They were sadly being slaughter by every demon they had come in contact with. The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were battling the majority of the "armies of death" outside the palace, trying to prevent them to capture it. All of sudden a tragedy happens.

Tuxedo Mask: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tuxedo Mask was the protector of Earth. He was slashed in the back by one of the Dark Lord's servants, Jutax. 

Sailor Moon: "NNNOOOOOOO Endymonnnnn!!!!!!!!" She then throws her tiara at Jutax and he was thrown 50 feet away. She hurried and ran towards Prince Endymon and held him. She says softly "Endymon are you ok?" The other scouts saw what happened and form a circle around Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask so no one can hurt them. 

Seeing this as an opportunity to attack, each demon began to attack head on toward the Scouts. The Scouts soon found themselves battling an enormous army of the Negaverse that they knew they could not possibly win. One after another they killed but it slowly drained their energy as they became more and more tired.

Sailor Venus: "Sailor Moon we have to retreat and go back to the Moon." A demon with horns charged at her but was struck down by a Crescent Beam.

Sailor Mars: "She's right we're not winning here."

Sailor Moon not paying attention to any of them but only listening to Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask: "I'll.…….. be alright" saying it while in his mind he knew he was not. The sword had wounded him badly and he could not stop bleeding. "Look, Serena you have to………. retreat and protect our last line of……….. defense" in a low voice.

Moon: "No, I can't leave you here" now crying and holding him close to her. "I just can't, I can't, I can't."

A creature with bat-like wings began to fly toward Endymon trying to finish him off but was caught off guard by Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter: "SERENA! ENDYMON! WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Hearing the warning, Sailor Mercury quickly uses her Ice Bubble Freeze on the creature. It became a fully frozen ice then Jupiter finished it off with her Supreme Thunder Dragon and it shattered like a broken glass. 

Sailor Jupiter: "HURRY! In here!" as she opened a door to the crystal palace. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus helped Sailor Moon bring Tuxedo Mask into the palace while Mars held the demons away. They safely entered the palace but Tuxedo Mask was still bleeding tremendously. They headed for the throne room when they encountered a blockade of five Negaverse's soldiers.

Sailor Mars: "Move outta my way you pieces of shits!" she blast them with a powerful Fire-bird Strike. "Let's go! C'MON!!!" 

They entered the throne room and to their shock they found dead bodies that have obviously been brutally killed. Sailor Moon quickly lay Tuxedo Mask down near the throne. Sailor Venus and Mars bolted the room door shut to prevent further interruptions.

Sailor Jupiter: "I can't believe this. whispers How….. how can this happen?!?!?

Sailor Mercury: "QUICK, we have no time. We have to use the Sailor Planet Teleportation. We can't defend this place anymore."

Soon the palace began to shake as if a nuclear bomb had hit it. Suddenly debris began to fall. 

Sailor Venus: "Sailor Moon, hurry up the place is going to collapse." As the four Sailor Scout began the process they waited for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to join.

Tuxedo Mask: "Go Sailor Moon…… forget about me…….. I'm only going to slow you down so please, go."

Sailor Moon: "NO! I'm not going to leave you" as tears fell down her face slowly. "Don't say such stupid things. Now, common and lets go back" as she slowly help Tuxedo Mask into the circle formed by the Sailor Scouts. 

Right before both of them walked into the circle, Tuxedo Mask surprisingly pushed Sailor Moon in "QUICK!!!!!! TELEPORT AND GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!! GO!!! JUST GO!!!!!!!" Startled and frightened by the statement from him, they listened and started to teleport. "WAIIIITTTTTTTT!!!!!! ENDYMONNNN!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU D……" before she can finish, they disappear as Prince Endymon watch with tears. "I'm sorry Serena." He lay painfully on his back. "O god, I forgot to tell her that I love her today" he then closed his eyes and smirk. The palace then collapses and became nothing but a giant pile of rubbles. That was the end of Earth and it's beloved hero, Prince Endymon.

Back on the Moon Palace:

The Sailor Scouts appeared in front of Queen Serenity

Sailor Moon: "OING!!!!!!!!!" she realized what had just happened and fell on her knees and started to cry heavily while hitting the floor violently. "No, no, no, sniffs no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!" The rest of the Scouts just stood there sadden by the lost of their friend and Serena's loved one. Queen Serenity, Luna, and Artemis watched in surprised as to seeing Serena. "En….dy…. sniffs mon…." Luna ran up to Sailor Moon trying to see what was wrong.

Luna: "Serena, what ha……" interrupted by Sailor Venus "Luna! in a soft, sadden voice don't, just don't" shocked by what Venus just said, Luna looked back at Serena beginning to realize what had happened. "……" 

Queen Serenity: She looks toward Mercury and Venus who were closest to her "Where's Endymon???" Venus couldn't begin to handle to answer the question. She began to tear and Mercury hugged her while she herself started to cry. 

Sailor Mercury: "He…. he…. he's…."

Sailor Moon: "go…ne."

On that day, it was a day of lost hope and fear. Prince Endymon had died and Earth have been over clouded with darkness. The people of the Moon began to question is it the end? Have darkness and the Negaverse won?

This is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't be so harsh. The part where Darien or Endymon "closed his eyes and smirk" is a meaning. It shows that he sort of laughs in the face of death while knowing that his love, Serena is safe and that's his victory. If you're wondering about the title it will be explain as I write more. Thank you for reading my fanfic if you have any question just email me at [dkwill2k@yahoo.com][1]. Sailormoon and the cast do not belong to me so please DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!

   [1]: mailto:dkwill2k@yahoo.com



End file.
